


Judy Gets Nick Into Her Bed

by anonymousposter357



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Judy Hopps, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, asexual judy hopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousposter357/pseuds/anonymousposter357
Summary: Judy suggests to Nick that they should start sleeping together.





	Judy Gets Nick Into Her Bed

At the end of their shift one day, as Judy and Nick are walking towards the subway station to go home, she tells him something unexpected.

"Nick, do you think maybe you could come home with me tonight, instead of going to your apartment?"

Nick looked a bit puzzled. "Why's that?"

Judy looked mildly embarrassed. "Well, I've been a bit lonely lately, and... I'd like for you to sleep with me."

Nick's heart skipped a beat. He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, but this was nowhere near how or or when he expected the subject to come up.

He wasn't entirely sure he'd even heard correctly. "Excuse me, what was that again?"

Judy frowned slightly. She was used to him normally paying better attention than that. "I want you to sleep with me. I haven't slept with anyone since I left Bunnyburrow over a year ago, and it's just gotten so lonely at night. I've tried using toys to fill the void, but it's just not enough. I think I really need a live, warm mammal to sleep with me or else I'll go insane."

Nick's heart skipped another couple beats at that response. "That's, um, that's what I thought I heard. So I guess what you're saying is that you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

Judy looked quite confused. "What? What does that even mean? Isn't our relationship fine the way it is?"

Now Nick looked once again looked a bit confused. "I mean, I assumed if you want us to sleep together, you also mean for us to start dating..."

"What? Huh? Why would you think that? Is... is there like some sort of weird fox taboo against sleeping with someone who's not your mate?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not just foxes..."

"Huh. Weird... Well, where I come from, it's perfectly normal for good friends to sleep together, without it implying that you love someone in 'that' way and want to get married or whatever."

"...Really. Bunnies are weirder than I thought..."

Judy looked a bit downcast. "Well then, I'm sorry I asked. If it makes you uncomfortable then I won't ask you to do it..."

The idea of a 'friends-with-benefits' relationship still seemed a bit strange and intimidating to Nick, but it wasn't something he found totally repulsive and unacceptable either. Much more importantly, Nick felt awful to see Judy looking so sad. "No, no, I'll... I'm willing to try things the bunny way, if it would make you happy."

Judy's ears perked up, and hope shown anew in her eyes. "Really? You mean it?"

Nick smiled a nervous, yet excited, smile. "Yeah, sure Carrots. You know I would do anything to make you happy. Um, is this meant to be a one time deal, or a regular thing?"

"Aw, thanks! Well, if it works out, I was hoping we could move in together and sleep together every night. After all, my apartment is terrible anyway, and I know yours isn't much better, but between the two of us we could probably afford a much better one, so it works out great!"

While it still worried him slightly that she wouldn't see it as necessarily an exclusive romantic relationship, it was still starting to sound remarkably close to what he'd been trying to work up the courage to ask her for for some months now. He felt cautiously optimistic. 

Maybe after they'd done this for a while, she'd be more open to courting him as a permanent mate. He just hoped he could live up to her expectations of "every night". Fox couples didn't normally mate anywhere near 365 days a year, not even close to half of that. But though he found it a bit daunting to try keeping up with the endless appetite of a bunny, he was willing to try his best.

"You know, that sounds like a halfway decent idea. I think we can make that work."

Grinning from ear to ear, she punches his arm. "That's the spirit, Slick!"

"Ow..."

*************************

"Fortunately, my loud neighbors are away all week, so we should have some peace and quiet", Judy said as she cleared her pile of life-sized bunny plushies off the bed. After all, she needed all the room she could make if she was going to fit a fox onto there. And as she'd said earlier, the toys just weren't really helping anymore anyway.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable", she said, stepping into the closet to change, as it was the only other room in the apartment. Fortunately the tiny closet was still a walk-in by bunny standards.

"Sounds good."

Nick didn't really know what to do while she was changing. After sitting awkwardly for a bit he decided it was probably safe to strip to his underwear. He then lay on the bed, waiting for her to come out

When she emerged, Nick was surprised to see her wearing sky-blue flannel carrot-print footie pajamas. "You're wearing _that_?"

"Well what else did you expect?" She said with some annoyance, though truth be told she knew she looked a bit ridiculous. Still, this was the most comfortable thing for her. And he was one to talk anyway, sitting there in his briefs. She didn't comment on it though, in these circumstances he couldn't have been expected to bring proper sleeping clothes after all.

"Never mind", Nick replied, remembering that she still saw them as just friends and couldn't be expected to put on sexy lingerie. Still, he found it odd that she would wear something that looked hard to remove and didn't seem to have any openings to facilitate what they were about to do. But, he supposed she knew what she was doing.

"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" Judy asked.

"Well as the bunny, I'd expect you to be the expert on this. You should probably take the lead."

"Oh, well, okay. I've honestly never done this with a fox before, so... I guess maybe I'll start with your tail and see how that works?"

Assuming that she meant that as some kind of weird foreplay thing, he said nothing as he felt her wrap her entire body around his large, fluffy tail.

Five minutes later, she hadn't moved at all, and he could hear quiet snoring.

At this point Nick was more confused than ever. He wracked his brain to try to figure out how he'd gotten in this position. He ultimately realized he'd never really done much research into bunny culture. Careful not to disturb Judy, he silently reaches into his pants next to the bed to pull out his phone.

A half hour of Zoogling later, and he's managed to dig up that it's typical for bunnies to sleep in large cuddle piles with their family, neighbors, and houseguests.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place as he realized no one had actually said anything about having sex. Apparently she wasn't familiar with the common euphemism; she literally just wanted to _sleep_ with him.

So now here he was, laying in an undersized bed, with a bunny wrapped around his tail, and an awkward boner that wouldn't go away. Fortunately it wasn't that visible, as canid erections don't become _fully_ engorged until they're already inside the female. Still, it was quite uncomfortable.

This was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on whether to add the "Asexual Judy" tag. Initially I left it off, but then I added it later. And now even later, I felt the need to add a note explaining why.
> 
> I do headcanon Judy as asexual and aromantic, and while this isn't the primary cause of their miscommunication here, it certainly makes the misunderstanding easier to sustain from Judy's end. 
> 
> It also shines through when Judy sort of bristles a bit at the idea that they start dating— she likes their friendship pretty much the way it is, and is uncomfortable with the idea of significantly changing their dynamic.


End file.
